


Pollen, Sex, and Magic

by MyDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Ain't no Non-Con up in here, Consensual Sex, F/M, Harley cameo, Kinda surprised about that myself, Sex Pollen, Tropes, seriously, sex pollen trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Jumping onboard the Sex Pollen trope. Surprisingly, consensual sex. No non-con in this one. It's exactly what it sounds like, an excuse for smut. Nothing but smutty goodness up in here.
Relationships: Nightwing/Poison Ivy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Robinson Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedtea_144](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icedtea_144).



> This is dedicated to icedtea_144, who was so sweet in their comment on Sex and Shackles. You really did inspire me to sit down and write out 7 pages of filth. LOL! Thanks for that! I had a great time just being able to write again for fun.

Nightwing woke up with a start in the dark. Dazed and disoriented, he tried to move his hands to check if he was ok. He couldn’t move. A bolt of panic shot through him. He looked to his right to see his wrist ensnared in a thick rope of ivy. His other hand was equally as ensnared as were his ankles. The ivy encircled a large oak tree in the middle of a small clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees and thick shrubbery, which he could barely make out in the darkness. Above him, the moon was a thumbnail sliver. Its light to weak to be of much help. The rest of the sky glowed orange thanks to Gotham’s city lights. He could barely make any of that out through the canopy of leaves from the oak and the surrounding forest.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered. He struggled to remember what had happened before he abruptly woke up pinned to a tree.

It all swam back into his memory; hazy and a little disjointed. Batman was out on a mission with the Justice League. Nightwing and Robin had overseen protecting Gotham in his stead. Poison Ivy had once again slipped out of Arkham. Whispers from his sources had told him she had holed up in Robinson Park. He and Robin had gone to patrol the park to see if the rumors were true. That was about where things got hazy. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten separated from Robin. All he remembered was Ivy’s signature laugh, a flower unfolding right next to his head in a shower of pollen, then the cloying taste of bittery sweetness. Everything after that was gone.

“I thought you might sleep all night, little bird,” Poison Ivy’s voice made Nightwing go still.

He looked towards the sound of her voice. The grass suddenly began to glow blue only a few feet away, revealing her pale form. The blue glow spread out from her feet in a radius around her. It quickly encompassed the tiny clearing. The glow reached the base of the tree he was pinned to and crawled up the vines that held him. It was not bright enough to make out sharp details. He felt relieved none the less that at least he could finally see.

A moment later, he almost wished he couldn’t.

Poison Ivy was naked. A trail of small, flowering vines wound around her wrists up to her shoulders and from her ankles to knees. The plants covered nothing of her curvy, bare figure. Her breasts were full with pert rose pink nipples. Her waist slim, her curvaceous hips drew the eye to the soft red curls of her mound, and her thighs were thick. He wanted to bury his face between them to breathe her in. Everything about her was like a sculptor had created the perfect figure of a woman and breathed it to life as Poison Ivy. His breath seized in his chest. Arousal hit him like a punch in the chest and settled heavy in the pit of his stomach.

_Fuck_ , he thought in disbelief.

He had daydreamt for years about seeing her naked. She had been the first woman he ever touched himself too. When puberty struck and his teenage hormones had been raging, he couldn’t look away from her. She was beautiful. She had hips and breasts that could make a monk become a sinner. Any encounter with her had left him so aroused by the end of the night that he could barely wait to get to the shower when he got back to the Batcave.

Now, here she stood like one of his sex dreams come to life.

His fingers twitched with desire to touch her.

“Why am I here?” He asked. His tongue felt gritty with residual pollen.

She sauntered closer, her hips and breasts swaying mesmerizingly. _Oh fuck_ , Nightwing swallowed thickly. He was half hard already just watching her. This was so bad. A flush was crawling up his chest to his neck the closer she got. He could try to rationalize that she must had doused him with sex pollen. He couldn’t lie to himself. This lust for her had existed for years now. She had no idea that she was enacting one of the many fantasies he had dreamt up about her. He couldn’t let himself do this though, whatever she intended. She was the villain. He could hear Batman’s disapproving voice in his ear reminding him that there was a line that you did not cross. A line between villain and hero: us vs them.

Poison Ivy stopped within touching distance. The peaks of her breasts were barely an inch from his chest. He could smell the sweet, floral musk of her arousal. She reached up to trace the outline of the bird on his chest with a teasing grin. His breath hitched in his throat. Lust bloomed through his chest, radiating outward. His cock was so hard within seconds that he ached.

“I am a lady of discerning taste. I used to wander downtown Gotham, looking in the shop windows. I remember when I would see something that would catch my eye. Something beautiful and shining. I can recall that rush of desire and the overwhelming need to have it.” Her eyes followed her finger’s path around his chest. After a silent moment, she looked up at him coyly beneath the length of her lashes.

His throat felt tight.

“When you were Robin, I barely paid you any mind,” she smirked. “Until one day I caught you staring.”

Nightwing felt his heart skip a beat. She had seen…

“Then I noticed you,” she reached up with her other hand. She pressed her palms to his chest and leaned closer. “When you came back, you were even more beautiful. And I wanted you...”

Nightwing couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped when she finally slid her hands up to his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his chest. The hard peaks of her nipples felt like a brand even through his costume.

“What a lady wants, she gets,” Poison Ivy whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. _You can have me,_ he thought desperately.

She stepped back, withdrawing from him completely. His eyes snapped open then widened when he saw her smirking at him. She brought her right hand up to her face. Her fingers closed into a fist and she shut her eyes. Her brow creased briefly in concentration. She unfolded her fingers to reveal a fistful of glowing, yellow pollen. Nightwing knew exactly what that kind of pollen meant. Her eyes opened and her face took on a knowing look. Fear spiked through him. The fear of being out of control of his own body had him jerking against the ivy keeping him confined.

“Don’t,” he gasped, as she breathed in. “You don’t need it.”

She hesitated. Her emerald green eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I don’t?”

“No,” he confessed. “I want you too.”

“Oh?” She looked completely intrigued. Her hand dropped down a fraction.

He swallowed in relief. He could make her listen to reason. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. Before you ever caught me staring. I don’t need sex pollen. I’m willing.”

Lust sparked in her eyes as she smiled triumphantly. “I knew you were.” She looked down at the pollen in her hand with consideration. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Ok.”

“Sex pollen can’t make you do anything you don’t want too. All it does is enhance your libido and orgasm. It’s not mind altering in any way. So, if you’re willing, this will only make the experience more thrilling.” She stepped closer again. “I want to make you fly, little bird. That’s all I want.”

Nightwing stared at her in surprise. Batman had never told him that. Sex pollen had always been preached to him as something that stripped away the ability to consent. He had been told it made the victim an unthinking mass of lust that made you rut with anyone. It was little better than a Rophie, because at least the victim stayed conscious.

“That’s not what I heard,” he said in disbelief.

She laughed. “Of course not, darling. Plausible deniability. No one wants to admit they willingly slept with the enemy.”

His mouth dropped open in shock. That had so many implications. He didn’t know if he was prepared or ever wanted to think about that in more in depth.

“I will promise you this,” she stated sincerely, “you will walk away from this night unharmed, having done nothing you didn’t want to do already.”

Nightwing tilted his head to the side in consideration. He skimmed his gaze down her nude figure. Arousal coiled in him again, settling heavy in his cock. He believed her promise. He could feel there was no ill will or intent in her actions. She simply wanted him as much as he had always wanted her.

“Fuck it,” he remarked. “Alright.” Fuck, Batman too because he’d an ongoing affair with Catwoman for years. And he had the nerve to preach to Nightwing and Robin about lines not to cross…

Poison Ivy didn’t give him another moment to reconsider. She took a breath and blew the fistful of pollen into his face. _Well, there was no backing out now_ , he thought. He took a deep breath then licked his lips. The pollen melted, tasting, like clover honey on his tongue. The pollen clung to length of his lashes and glistened on his cheeks.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Then it was like having the wind knocked out of him. Lust spiked through him stealing the breath from his lungs. His heart into tripped into overtime. Overwhelming, needy heat raced like wildfire through his entire body. It concentrated in his cock. His flagging erection got so hard, so fast, it was painful.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped. Every part of him felt hypersensitive. Even the ivy around his wrists felt maddeningly arousing.

She grinned. “Yes. Now how about we get those clothes off you.” She pulled his gloves off and dropped them carelessly to the ground. Next, she went after his boots, tossing those aside. While she worked her ivy, writhed around him. He moaned as the zipper at the back of his costume was pulled down. The ivy wriggled inside his costume, working it off him more efficiently than he ever had. In a few moments, he was bare to Ivy’s appreciative gaze except for his mask. He squirmed against the tree, so hot and needing any kind of touch against his skin.

She stepped back to admire him properly. His muscular shoulders and chest were broad, his biceps sculpted, and the trim muscles of his waist created that enticing V shape that led the eyes straight to his perfect cock. Her eyes moved passed that down his chiseled thighs, powerful calves down to his feet. Even his toes were sturdy and strong. Every inch of his body spoke of his fighting nature. He was gorgeous.

“Now, let’s take the edge off a little,” she remarked. “After all, I hate to see someone in pain.”

They both knew that was a lie.

She wrapped one small, dainty hand around his painfully turgid cock. He groaned from deep in his chest. His eyes fell shut in pure relief at the simple touch. She stroked him with expert, twisting pulls. She rubbed her palm over the swollen head and back down the length of him with perfect pressure. His head fell back against the tree with a thunk as he gasped. There was no way he could stop his hips from rolling into the rhythm her hand was setting. He could already feel the orgasm building embarrassingly fast in the base of his dick. He came with a bitten off shout after less than a dozen strokes.

“Easy, darling,” she giggled. “We have all night.”

He took a deep shuddering breath. He could already feel himself hardening again. “Let me loose.”

She looked hesitant.

“Please,” he pleaded. “I have to touch you.”

The hesitation passed. She reached out to touch the ivy encircling his right wrist. The plants immediately shushed over his skin and withdrew to wrap around the tree. The second he was free, he lunged forward. Her yelp of shock was smothered as he caught her up in a searing kiss. She whimpered as he buried his fingers in her thick, soft hair. He tilted her head to kiss her deeper still. Her hands reached up to clutch at his biceps. Her hips circled needly against his cock that was wedged in the cleft between her legs.

She hadn’t expected his kiss at all. Now that she had tasted him, she couldn’t get enough. No man had ever kissed her like this. Even with sex pollen, most men never kissed her. They just wanted to fuck. Oh, this man was dangerous, she realized. She refused to think more on it as his tongue danced against hers. Her hands reached up to bury themselves in the length of his hair. She was surprised by how soft it was between her fingers.

They broke apart gasping for air. He immediately began to trail biting kisses down her neck. She keened when he found the place behind her ear that made arousal pool in her womanhood. His hands stroked down the length of her arms then back up. He found the curve of her breasts, massaging and rubbings his thumbs gently over her swollen nipples. She moaned in frustration. Why was he being so gentle? She didn’t want that. She wanted rough and out of control. And while his movements were needy and passionate, he was deliberate. He knew exactly how he wanted to touch her.

She growled angrily, shoving him away. He stumbled back and blinked at her in startled surprise.

“Lay down,” she snapped. “We’re doing this my way.”

He didn’t argue. He just wanted to feel her. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to hear every noise he could wrench out of her. He realized she didn’t want to feel like she was being made love too. No, she needed to be in control. She wanted to be the one to make him fall apart. He’d let her…this time.

He dropped on to his back in the grass. Every blade sent ripples of pleasure across his skin. He couldn’t help wriggling just a little. She stepped over his hips before sinking to her knees to straddle him. She scraped her nails down his chest, catching his nipples, causing a sharp, jolt of pain. He gasped. Her hips rocked into him and caressing her sex over his hard length. After only a few rolls of her hips, he was ready to beg for her to take him. His eyes rolled back into his head when she grabbed his cock to sink back onto him.

“Oh Fuck,” he hissed at the slick, hot feeling of sliding deep inside her. He’d dreamed of how this would feel. Nothing came close. She was like a wet silken, tight glove around his cock. He reached up to grasp her around the waist.

She shoved his hands to the ground She pinning him by the wrists on either side of his head. He didn’t try to fight. He couldn’t as she began to sway her hips in sharp, quick thrusts. His breath stuttered in his chest as ecstasy burned like fire through every nerve in his body. He fucked up into her and wished she’d let him touch her. She fucked him, fast and rough. Before long he was writhing in the grass underneath her, moaning almost continuously. Everything felt to blindingly good, too much, too fast…

His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He could vaguely hear someone shouting. He nearly unseated her as his orgasm ripped through him so intensely for a moment it felt like he was flying. He was soaring in euphoria. “Oh God,” he groaned as he came back to himself. His cock was still hard thanks to the sex pollen.

She was smirking down at him. She sat back, taking him in deeper and grinding her hips in small circles. She let go of one his wrists to start rubbing her clit in quick circles. He immediately got his other hand free. He palmed her breasts, loving the heavy weight of them. She keened as he pinched her nipples lightly. He felt her thighs trembling. She was getting close.

He pushed her hand away from her clit. His fingers swept through her slick to gather it on his fingers and rubbed her swollen sex in expert flicks of his thumb. She panted above him, hips and thighs trembling. Then she went still. He worked her a little faster. She cried out, head falling back, and hair flying around her in a glorious flag of red. Her bright red, lips parted as she panted through her orgasm. He caressed her through the rest of her orgasm until the core of her stopped pulsing around his cock.

He sat up, holding her steady around the waist. He smoothed his hands up her sides, then down, and back up the length of her back. Her ivory skin was so soft. He cupped the back of her head in one large palm. He guided her in for a kiss. He let her take control of it. Her tongue delved into his mouth. She tasted like honeysuckle. Her floral fragrance drifted around him when her hair brushed against his cheeks. He sucked her tongue, delighting in her pleased moan. He gripped the curve of her hips and fucked up into her. She gasped. He slid his hands down to palm her ass. They found a slower, steady rhythm as they fucked. He slipped his right hand down her ass to tease her womanhood from behind. Lust spiked through him as he felt his slickened cock, pumping in and out of her. She mewled as he slipped a finger inside her then another. She spread her hips wider over his lap to take his fingers and cock as deep as she could. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, the hardened nipples rubbing over his heated skin. Their hips rolled together working one another faster as their moans and gasps became desperate. This time they came together, orgasm shattering through them.

Nightwing held her close, gasping into her ear as his body shook from overwhelming pleasure. He fell backward, careful to keep her hugged to him, as he collapsed back into the grass. Her face was tucked against his throat. Her hands were curled around the swells of his shoulders. She lifted her hips up just enough to let him slip out of her. His cock was still half hard, but he could ignore the pounding lust for a little while. He held her close to him. His left hand rubbed, slow and soothing, over the length of her back and over the swell of her ass. He ignored the chill of his drying spunk on his skin in favor of reveling in the feel of her skin under his bands. She sighed happily as she relaxed fully against him.

It was a moment of quiet bliss before the raging arousal started coursing through him again.

He rolled them over before she could realize what was happening. She snarled at him. She was about to start fighting him. He propped himself up on his hands to take her in. Whatever she saw in his face made her stop.

God, she was magnificent.

Her hair was like shimmering fire spread out on the grass. Her skin was so ivory white the blue glow of the grass made her look ethereal. She looked like a fairy he had managed to capture. He sat back on his heels. He trailed his fingers from her throat down over her breasts, up to her nipples, and down the soft skin of belly. His fingers scratched through the soft hair of sex. She squirmed and sighed as his fingers slid through mix of his spend and her dampness to slip inside her.

With his free hand to hold him up, he leaned over to finally capture her left nipple with his mouth. He’d wanted to get his mouth on these breasts since he was 13. They were just as lush as he’d dreamed. He laved the flat of his tongue across the hardened peak before sucking gently. She writhed and whimpered caught between his mouth and fingers. Pleasure flooded through her, concentrating in her womanhood again. He switched to her right breast, sucking and nibbling. His palm ground against her clit making the pressure build inside her until she was desperate to come. She was just on the edge of coming when he pulled his hand away.

Her eyes flew open and she growled at him angrily. He wrapped her legs around his waist, dropped to his elbows on either side of her head, and plunged inside her. She cried out as he snapped his hips, quick and deep. She was so close to the edge and over sensitized. A handful of thrusts had her coming with a keening cry. Her nails dug into his back, racking down his sides leaving burning trails in their wake. He came an instant later. The pain of her clawing rocketed through him, coalescing into such intense pleasure his vision went dark around the edges.

“Damn,” he breathed shakily.

“Capturing you for sex was an excellent decision,” Poison Ivy snickered as he panted by her ear. “I should have done it sooner.”

He huffed a laugh, pushing off her and collapsing onto his side next to her. His cock finally seemed to be flagging. The grass left his skin hypersensitive, but he no longer felt like he needed to beat off just from its caress on his skin. His eyes drifted shut as his body finally began to feel tired.

“It’s not time for a nap yet, little bird,” Ivy murmured seductively in his ear. “I think there’s enough pollen left in your system for a few more rounds.”

“Oh God,” he moaned out, cock already twitching back to life.

/////////

The sky was just starting to lighten in the East when Nightwing collapsed in utter exhaustion onto the grass. Ivy stroked a hand down the broad length of his back. She got to her feet, brushing her fingers through her hair to pull out the tangles. She found her costume hidden in a shrub. Nightwing rolled on his back, watching her dress through half closed eyes.

When she was clothed, she returned to his side. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He hadn’t been this worn out in quite a while. Every minute of it had been worth it though. He would never forget this night, the pleasure he experienced, and finally having a sex fantasy come to life. Poison Ivy had been as beautiful, erotic, and seductive as he had ever dreamed her to be and more.

“You, darling, were a delight,” she reached down to caress the curve of his cheek.

He got to his feet, smiling, as her gaze swept appreciatively over the nude length of him. “You were quite lovely, yourself.”

“We should do this again someday,” she trailed a hand down his chest.

Nightwing leaned over to kiss her, slow and sweet. She hummed against his lips. He drew back and grinned. “Any time.”

“See you soon then,” she smirked. She stepped away then walked over to the oak tree to collect her ivy vines. Once they had wrapped back around her, she turned and strode away into the surrounding trees of the park.

Nightwing took a long, deep breath before blowing it out in a rush. He knew Robin was probably frantic with worry by now. He started weaving his way through the trees in the opposite direction of Poison Ivy. He worked his way back through the park to where the Batmobile was parked under a walking bridge to hide it from view. Robin was sitting in the driver’s seat, car phone pressed to his ear, and talking anxiously. Nightwing rapped on the window. Robin’s head jerked up and his expression instantly changed to one of relief. He slammed the phone down on its cradle before jerking the car door open. He scrambled out to stand in front of his step brother, and folded his arms angrily across his chest.

“Where have you been!?” The boy snapped at him. “Your GPS stopped working! I couldn’t find you! I have been looking for hours! I thought Poison Ivy got you.”

Nightwing shrugged. “Well, she did. But I’m fine.” He spread his arms out from his sides to show Robin he was unharmed.

“How could you be fine? Seriously, you were gone for hours!” Robin glared. His face twisted a little bit. “Dude, you stink. What the hell?”

The older man grinned.

“Oh, ew! Nightwing, really!? That’s disgusting.” Robin looked mildly horrified.

“Give it a year or two, kid. You won’t feel the same anymore.” Nightwing laughed before walking around the other side of the Batmobile. “You’re driving. I’m exhausted.”

Robin huffed, climbing back into the driver’s seat. “You’re showering soon as we get back. You freaking reek.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just drive, kid.” Nightwing leaned back in the passenger seat and closed his eyes. He drifted off to into a heavy doze as sun rise began to turn the sky streaks of pink and purple. ‘Soon’ could not come fast enough in his opinion.

//////////

Finis…until next time.

Feel free to leave me some comments with prompts on anything you'd like to see Poison Ivy and Nightwing get up too. I have every intention of adding more chapters to this story. I have no idea where it is going though just to fore warn you. 


	2. Gotham's Back Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick, dirty in a sleazy back alley.

Setting the store that sold expensive, exotic furs and other clothing on fire was admittedly a very Poison Ivy thing to do. That she did it to get Nightwing’s attention was obvious only to him. He was not expecting Harley to be involved. He was deeply appreciative of it though when he realized that she was also part of the distraction. She had Batman and Robin chasing after her in the complete opposite direction from Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy did not make it easy for Nightwing though. He chased her for more than a block, weaving down back alleys between buildings. She ducked into a particularly darker back alley between two old brick office buildings that were the hallmark of old downtown Gotham.

Nightwing finally caught up to her, catching her around the wrist. He skidded to a stop and yanked her back around to face him. She spun about with an angry, pained yelp. Her free hand was already swinging towards his face in a fist. He caught it easily. She really wasn’t trying all that hard to fight him. It was obviously just for show. He grinned at the scowl on her face. Her emerald green eyes glittered in the faint light of streetlamps filtering down the alley.

“There are better ways to get my attention,” he remarked, hauling her up against him.

Her expression changed instantly to one of coy amusement. “Not nearly as fun though.”

“You got me there,” he admitted.

“Well now that I’ve got you…,” she leaned in to whisper against his lips suggestively.

Nightwing smirked. “Really? In a dark, sleazy back alley?”

“Yes, or I could poison you instead?” Her smile was mocking.

He had no doubt that she would too. He was also sure he could incapacitate her before she could poison him. So, it really was no threat. It was a testament to her impatience.

“Well, if those are my only options right now, then yes,” he agreed with a grin.

He used his grip on her to guide her backward until they were hidden by an emergency fire escape. She gasped in delight when he shoved her up against the brick wall of the building behind her. Nightwing crowded into her, pressing her wrists to the wall on either side of her head. It was a welcome change to him to be the one in control this time.

The urge to kiss her was more than he could resist any longer. Her lips were just as petal soft as he remembered. He swept his tongue into her mouth. A groan escaped him as the taste of clover honey swept into his mouth. He dropped his hold on her wrists to bury his fingers in her hair. He groaned in frustration. He broke the kiss. He leaned back just enough to yank off his gloves then stuffed them in his utility belt.

“Have you been dreaming about touching me?” She teased.

“Fuck yes,” he admitted, easily. He dug his fingers into her thick, silky hair to cup the back of her head.

Her eyes went wide at his admission. He was guileless in his desire to touch her. It was refreshing to have a man that played no games when it came to his wants. She moaned when he kissed her again. He really was dangerous to her. Heat flooded through her as his hard cock pressed into her belly. Her fingers dug into the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. She scraped her nails delicately over his scalp. The light scratching made him groan and rock his hips against her.

Nightwing eased back. His gaze swept over her flushed face down her barely clad body. It was the most revealing costume he had ever seen her in. “You are gorgeous,” he breathed appreciatively. “I’m liking the new outfit too.”

Ivy smirked. “Thank you. It’s not an outfit.”

“What?”

She closed her eyes, concentrating. The leaves coiled around her, covering her, began to shift. They slid away from her breasts, belly, and womanhood to wind down to her ankles and up to her wrists. In a few brief moments, she was naked.

“Oh my God,” he moaned, lust thick in his voice. He had been hard already, now he was painfully so. “You were running around Gotham in just leaves!?”

Ivy laughed in delight. “Just for you.”

“You are trying to kill me,” he groaned.

“You have no room to talk. Running around in your new costume, which I believe is more form-fitting than the last.” She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, squeezing his biceps. “I especially like the blue stripes.”

Nightwing grinned. “It has its perks.”

“Oh?”

“The top is separate from the bottom,” his grin took on a cheeky edge.

Ivy’s eyebrows rose in amused surprise. “Well then, enough chit chat.”

She grabbed the waist of his bottoms and yanked the front down. She hummed in delight when his cock bobbed free immediately. She grabbed him by the shoulders then hoisted her legs up around his hips. Her ankles hooked around his thighs and dragged up him tight against her. His cock snugged into her cleft. He moaned at the feel of her wet, hot folds around his length.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered, rocking against her.

She purred in the back of her throat. Nightwing wished he could take his top off. The feel of her nipples dragging against his clothed chest was so good, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel her rosy peaks against his skin. He pressed her more firmly against the wall. He trusted her to hold herself up. He wound his right hand into her hair, tilting her head to the side. He slanted his mouth over hers, tongue sliding tantalizingly across hers. He palmed her breast with his free hand. He tweaked her nipple gently and ground his hips against hers. Exhilaration sparked through him when she thrust her breast further into his hand with a whimper. Electric arousal left him breathless and desperately wanting.

Ivy pulled her mouth away with a gasp. “Stop playing. Fuck me.” The teasing had apparently gotten to her too.

He raised her hips up higher just enough to plunge inside her. “Ah, shit,” he moaned as he sank into her slick heat.

She arched her back, driving him in deeper. “Yes,” she hissed.

Nightwing couldn’t have held back after that if he tried. They moved together, fast and demanding. There was no time for a slow build-up like there had been in the woods. His fingers left her hair to grasp at her ass greedily, to drive into her harder. He yelped when she bit him on the throat and sucked hard. His hips stuttered. He came nearly from the pain mixing into a heady rush of euphoria that skittered down his nerves. It felt so intense; quick and dirty. He pinched her nipple more roughly making her writhe against him. They didn’t even try to stifle their whimpers and moans. Neither gave a fuck at the noise they were making.

Anyone could find them. Anyone could see them. Nightwing fucked her urgently, the tinge of fear in being caught making him hotter still.

“Harder,” she breathed damply into his ear. She wracked her nails over the bared skin of his left hip. She left searing lines of sharp, bright pain behind.

He pounded into her more roughly. He nuzzled along her neck before biting her back. She keened sharply. One more sharp snap of his hips had her coming apart. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, gasping, as pure bliss exploded through her.

She nipped sharply at the edge of his jaw. “Come…now!” She demanded.

He thrust into her, coming with a shout. Pleasure roared through him like a raging fire, white-hot and intense. She kissed him to muffle the sound of him coming. He panted against her mouth. He ground his hips against hers to draw out the feeling until it was nearly to much.

It took him few moments to come down from his orgasmic high. He released his grip on her ass. He held her steady as she got her feet back beneath her.

“Are you both about done?” A female voice startled them apart.

Nightwing was quick to yank the bottom of his costume back into place as he spun to face the possible new threat. “What the fuck?” He snapped when he saw Harley standing at the entrance of the alley.

“I didn’t realize you had such a potty mouth,” Harley was grinning widely, hands on her hips as she rocked back on her heels.

Ivy sighed as she stroked her fingers over the vining leaves on her wrists. The leaves quickly crawled back around her body, hiding her nudity once again. “You were supposed to take longer, Harley.”

“Yeah, tell that to Batman…who is right behind by the way. So, we need to scram!” She hurried down the alley. She stopped beside Nightwing. “You are loud by the way.”

Nightwing coughed and flushed red. Ivy snickered.

Harley grinned. “Can I join next time?”

Nightwing swept his gaze over Harley’s new outfit. She’d lost the cowl completely. Her platinum blond hair was pulled into pigtails, one dyed blue and the other pink. She now sported a black and red corset top with a heart over her right breast and a diamond over her left breast. She had on what could barely be called shorts, black and red with diamonds on her right hip. Her boots followed the same color pattern reaching up to her lower thighs. His eyes lingered on her generous cleavage. The curve of her hips had his dick twitching in interest.

“Nice outfit, Harley.”

“Same to you, Nightwing. Do you like pegging?” Harley smirked widely.

He was stunned into honesty. “Yes.”

“You, me, her. Real soon!” She winked and pressed a quick, hard kiss against his lips. “Right now, though…we gotta go! Come on, Ivy!” She raced away down the alley.

Poison Ivy laughed outright at Nightwing’s shocked expression. “See you soon.” She gave him a lingering kiss.

He caught her to him, licking into her mouth and deepening the kiss for a brief moment. “Real soon.” He murmured against her lips.

She smiled. Then she struck him in the stomach; a quick, painful jab that knocked the wind right out of him. She swept his feet out from under him with ease. He landed on his back with a loud thud. He groaned upon impact.

“Until next time,” she winked then blew him a kiss.

He laid there, gasping around the stabbing agony in his lungs, watching her run off after Harley. He understood her reasoning a few seconds later. There was the sharp screech of tires grabbing at the pavement at the alley entrance. He looked over his shoulder to see Batman and Robin racing towards him. Robin looked outright worried. Batman’s face was as unreadable as always.

“What happened?” Batman demanded, voice sharp and low.

“They jumped me from behind.” Nightwing lied easily.

Batman looked deeply disappointed in him. Nightwing swallowed down the automatic shame that look always elicited in him. He stuffed down those feelings. He refused to feel bad about letting the two women go.

“Robin, stay with him.” Batman ordered the boy before sprinting down the alley after Ivy and Harley.

Robin offered a hand to help Nightwing to his feet. The boy’s nose immediately wrinkled when Nightwing stood beside him.

“Dude,” Robin looked at him in disappointment. “Seriously, you smell like her. Are you gonna keep doing this?”

“Doing her, you mean?” Nightwing smirked, straightening his top.

“You could at least look somewhat guilty about it.”

Nightwing shrugged. “Nah.” He started to walk back towards the Batmobile.

“Those two are long gone, aren’t they?” Robin followed him.

“How long til Batman figures it out, yah think? Wanna make a bet?” Nightwing grinned.

Robin sighed. “Keep it up and I’ll tell him you’re sleeping with the enemy.”

Nightwing looked contrite. “You know, you’re my favorite stepbrother.”

“I’m your only stepbrother, asshole.” Robin shot a grin at him. “Seriously though, just be careful.”

“I promise,” And Nightwing meant it. He was gonna have to be careful if Harley was getting involved next time…

//////////

Finis…until next time.


End file.
